memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Restauration Bajors
)}} thumb|Ort der Restauration Bajors: Die Feuerhöhlen Als Restauration Bajors bezeichnet man die Befreiung der Pah-Geister aus den Feuerhöhlen auf Bajor, um die Propheten aus dem Himmlischen Tempel zu vertreiben. Vorgeschichte Gul Dukat dient den Pah-Geistern zunächst zweimal zur Ausführung ihrer Pläne. Zum einen hilft er ihnen Ende 2374, Bajor von den Propheten zu trennen und zum anderen baut er eine Gemeinschaft aus Bajoranern um sich auf, die sogar dazu bereit ist, für ihre Götter in den Tod zu gehen. Noch ein drittes Mal nehmen die Pah-Geister den Dienst des Cardassianers in Anspruch. Er soll die Restauration Bajors durchführen. ( ) Die Restauration Neues Gesicht Einige Wochen vor Ende des Dominion-Krieges wendet sich Gul Dukat an seinem alten Freund Damar, der mittlerweile den Rang eines Legaten bekleidet. Damar verschafft seinem alten Mentor einen Termin bei einem Chirurgen und dieser lässt sein Gesicht verändern. Das Ergebnis ist das Äußere eines Bajoraners. Mit dieser äußeren Veränderung und unter dem Namen Anjohl Tennan macht sich Dukat auf den Weg nach Deep Space 9, um den Auftrag der Pah-Geister auszuführen. ( ) Versuchung Etwa zur gleichen Zeit plant Captain Sisko seine Hochzeit mit Kasidy Yates. Kai Winn lässt es sich deshalb nicht nehmen, sich selbst anzubieten, die Zeremonie durchzuführen. Doch Benjamin berichtet von einer Vision von den Propheten und deren Warnung vor einer Heirat. Sisko ist davon verunsichert. Die Kai beschließt noch etwas auf der Station zu bleiben. thumb|Winn teilt ihr Bett mit Anjohl. Als Winn Siskos Büro verlässt, hat sie selbst eine Vision, in der ihr die vermeintlichen Propheten berichten, dass der Abgesandte versagt habe und sie nun mit Hilfe eines Unbekannten, der die Weisheit des Landes besitzt, einen Auftrag erfüllen solle. Die Kai merkt nicht, dass die Vision nicht von den Propheten, sondern von den Pah-Geistern kommt, da diese sie brauchen, um aus den Feuerhöhlen befreit zu werden. Wenig später meldet sich dann ein angeblicher Bajoraner bei der Kai, der den Segen für seine Ernte erbittet. Es ist Dukat, der sich weiterhin als Anjohl Tennan ausgibt. Der Mann gibt sich demütig und die Kai sieht in ihm sofort ihren geistigen Führer für die Aufgaben, die sie für die vermeintlichen Propheten durchführen soll. Mit geschickt inszenierten Geschichten, bei denen Dukat sein Wissen über die Zeit der Besetzung ausnutzt, erschleicht sich der Mann das Vertrauen der Kai und inszeniert eine weit in die Vergangenheit reichende Beziehung der beiden. Winn hinterfragt diese Geschichten nicht, sondern nimmt sie als von den Propheten gegeben hin. ( ) Die Beziehung von Winn und Dukat wird so innig, dass die Kai ihn sogar in ihr Bett lässt. ( ) Wille der Propheten Erneut melden sich die vermeintlichen Propheten bei Kai Winn in einer Vision. Sie beauftragen die religiöse Führerin Bajors mit der Restauration Bajors und dann geben sie sich als die Pah-Geister zu erkennen. thumb|Ein Pah-Geist spricht zu Winn. Sichtlich geschockt wendet die Bajoranerin sich an Anjohl und weist ihn an, ihrem Diener, Ranjen Solbor, zu sagen, dass er den Drehkörper aus dem Tempel auf Deep Space 9 bringen soll. Sie will die Propheten um Vergebung bitten. Der Befehl wird sofort ausgeführt, doch als Winn versucht, sich mit den Propheten in Verbindung zu setzen, geschieht nichts. Keine Antwort. Nun offenbart sich Anjohl und teilt ihr mit, dass die Pah-Geister die wahren Propheten sind und sie ihnen dienen soll. Winn will das nicht hören. In ihrer großen Verzweiflung meldet sich die Kai daraufhin bei Major Kira und bittet diese um Rat. Für Kira ist der Fall klar. Das Ganze ist ein Zeichen für den Ehrgeiz und die Eifersucht, die in Winn stecken. Auch die Kai gesteht dies ein. Doch sie will nicht den Weg gehen, der nach Kiras Meinung der einzig richtige ist. Kira ist der Meinung, dass Winn das Amt der Kai aufgeben müsse, doch diese will nicht so weit gehen. Sie will ihr Amt behalten. Ernüchtert von Kiras Aussage, trifft sich Winn wieder mit Anjohl und sie berichtet ihm, dass sie nun schon ihr ganzes Leben den Propheten dient, doch keine Gegenleistung bekommt. Nun ist sie bereit für den Schritt, den die Pah-Geister von ihr fordern. Sie verschreibt ihr Leben den Pah-Geistern und Anjohl verspricht ihr, dass sie nichts aufhalten kann. Weder die Föderation, noch die Propheten, die Vedeks oder der Abgesandte. Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Bajor. ( ) Kosst Amojan thumb|Der Kosst Amojan ist leer. Auf Bajor angekommen, sagt die Kai alle Termine ab. Selbst ein Auftritt vor der Vedek-Versammlung muss dem angeblichen Studium zum Wohle der Bajoraner weichen. Solbor verspricht die Termine zu verschieben. Da die Kai nun Zeit hat, will sie sich den Pah-Geistern widmen. Anjohl empfiehlt ihr, das Buch des Kosst Amojan zu lesen. Winn erschrickt, kennt sie doch die Prophezeiungen bezüglich dieses Buches. Doch der Mann beruhigt sie. Er ist überzeugt, dass nur die Feinde der Pah-Geister sich fürchten müssen. Für sie und ihn gibt es keine Gefahr. Sie haben eine Aufgabe: Die Befreiung der Pah-Geister aus den Feuerhöhlen. Wieder wird Solbor losgeschickt und er bringt das Buch des Kosst Amojan zu Winn. Allerdings warnt der alte Mann sie und erklärt, dass das Buch schlecht ist. Zudem warnt er sie vor Anjohl, da sie diesen kaum kennt. Doch Winn ignoriert dies und erklärt, dass sie dem vermeintlichen Bajoraner vertraut und dieser direkt von den Propheten kommt. Als Solbor den Raum verlässt, öffnet die Bajoranerin das Buch und es ist leer. Verzweifelt versucht sie, hinter das Geheimnis des Buches zu kommen. Zur Entschlüsselung des Buches konsultiert Winn weitere Bücher, die sie sich ebenfalls von Solbor bringen lässt. Doch keines der Bücher hilft. Unterdessen lässt der Ranjen heimlich von Anjohl eine genetische Analyse durchführen. Er findet heraus, dass der Mann, der angeblich von den Propheten kommt, in Wirklichkeit Gul Dukat ist. Als er die Kai davon unterrichtet, ist diese geschockt. Doch Dukat wehrt sich und erklärt ihr, dass der Ranjen nichts von der Liebe der Pah-Geister versteht. Nun versteht Solbor, was mit der Kai vorgeht und dass die beiden die Pah-Geister befreien wollen. Der Ranjen will den Raum verlassen, doch die Kai kann das nicht zulassen, würde er doch ihr Geheimnis verraten. Sie ersticht den Mann mit einem Messer. thumb|Solbors Blut macht den Kosst Amojan lesbar. Verzweifelt von ihrer Tat will Winn das Buch des Kosst Amojan sofort vernichten. Während sie sich dem Buch zuwendet, hält sie immer noch das Messer in der Hand und etwas Blut tropft auf die Seiten des Buches. Plötzlich wird der Text sichtbar. Schnell weicht die Furcht und das Entsetzen der Neugierde über das Buch. Die Kai will es nun studieren und ihre Aufgabe erfüllen. Dukat bietet an, die Leiche Solbors verschwinden zu lassen. ( ) Kurz nach der Bluttat meldet die Kai ihren Diener als vermisst, um sich nicht selbst unter Verdacht zu bringen. Unterdessen macht sie sich Vorwürfe, wegen ihres Verhältnisses mit Dukat. Doch sie will nun die Aufgabe, die Pah-Geister zu befreien, durchziehen. Deshalb widmet sie sich ganz dem Studium. Dukat möchte mit ihr gemeinsam lesen, doch sie schickt ihn fort, ist das Buch doch nur für die Augen der Kai bestimmt. Doch Dukat kann dies nicht akzeptieren. In der Nacht schleicht er sich in ihr Haus und beginnt das Buch zu lesen. Er will sehen, was die Kai ihm vorenthält. Doch das Buch ist tatsächlich nicht für seine Augen bestimmt. Plötzlich löst sich ein rotes Licht aus dem Buch und lässt den Mann erblinden. Man lässt Dukat von den besten Ärzten Bajors untersuchen. Doch diese können ihm nicht helfen. Es ist keine Krankheit festzustellen. Deshalb schickt Winn den Mann auf die Straße, um zu betteln. Er soll Demut erlernen. Sie selbst widmet sich weiter dem Studiums des Buches des Kosst Amojan. ( ) Entscheidung in den Feuerhöhlen thumb|Kai Winn lässt die Feuerhöhlen brennen. Nach einigen Wochen, Kai Winn hat die Studien an dem Buch des Kosst Amojans mittlerweile beendet, ist Dukat geheilt. Er kommt zurück zu der Frau und beide machen sich auf den Weg zu den Feuerhöhlen. Doch Winn gibt an, dass sie nur aus einem Grund noch nicht in den Feuerhöhlen ist. Sie braucht ihn, um die Restauration Bajors zu vollenden. Allerdings macht sie sich Gedanken um Benjamin Sisko, schließlich kann sich der Abgesandte ihnen noch in den Weg stellen. Doch Dukat verspricht, sich darum zu kümmern. In den Feuerhöhlen angekommen, ist dort zuerst eine leere Höhle und Dukat ist schon enttäuscht. Doch die Kai ermahnt ihn zur Geduld. Winn und Dukat befinden sich sehr lange Zeit in den Feuerhöhlen. Sie betreten sie noch bevor der erste Schuss im Krieg fällt und erst nach der Abschiedsfeier für Worf, Odo und O'Brien stößt Sisko dazu. Wenn man die Zeitangabe von Weyoun, dass die Invasionsflotte 1,5 Tage bis zum ersten Kampfgebiet braucht, berücksichtigt, vergeht in der Zwischenzeit gut eine Woche, bis Sisko eintrifft. Die Frau nimmt das Buch des Kosst Amojan und liest daraus. Plötzlich wird die ganze Höhle mit Flammen erfüllt. Ein riesiges Feuer lodert in der Höhle. ( ) Doch noch sind die Pah-Geister nicht frei. Die Kai holt einen Becher hervor und schenkt eine Flüssigkeit ein. Sie spielt Dukat vor, aus dem Becher trinken zu wollen, doch dann entscheidet sie sich anders und lässt Dukat zuerst trinken. Den restlichen Inhalt des Bechers schüttet sie weg. Nun stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um ein Gift handelt. Dukat fällt zu Boden und bleibt regungslos liegen. Die Kai bietet ihn den Pah-Geistern als Opfer an und liest weiter aus dem Buch des Kosst Amojan. Abschließend bietet sie sich selbst den Pah-Geistern an. Doch die Pah-Geister haben andere Pläne. Sie schleudern Winn gegen die Felswand und ein Strahl trifft Dukat. Dieser steht in seiner ursprünglichen Gestalt wieder auf und verspottet die Kai. thumb|Sisko stößt Dukat in den Abgrund. Unterdessen spürt Sisko, was er zu tun hat. Er muss in die Feuerhöhlen. Sein Schicksal wartet da. Kasidy macht sich Sorgen, als er geht. Doch er muss es tun. In den Feuerhöhlen treffen Dukat, Winn und Sisko dann aufeinander. Dukat erklärt voller Zuversicht, dass das Universum brennen wird, sobald die Pah-Geister befreit sind. Doch der Abgesandte der Propheten will dies verhindern. Der Cardassianer ist allerdings mittlerweile von den Pah-Geistern mit besonderen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet und kann Sisko mit den neu erworbenen telepathischen Fähigkeiten zu Boden drücken. Unterdessen erkennt die Kai ihre Machtlosigkeit und versucht sich nun gegen die Pah-Geister zu stellen und das Buch des Kosst Amojan in die Flammen zu werfen. Doch Dukat verhindert dies und nimmt das Buch mit seinen mentalen Fähigkeiten an sich. Die Rache der Pah-Geister ist hart und sie verbrennen die Bajoranerin. Sisko, der alles mit ansieht, wird immer noch von Dukats mentaler Kraft festgehalten. Allerdings reichen die mentalen Kräfte nicht aus. Sisko kann sich befreien und springt auf Dukat zu. Er stößt den Cardassianer über den Rand des Felsvorsprungs, auf dem sie stehen, und gemeinsam fallen sie in die Tiefen der Feuerhöhlen. Das Buch des Kosst Amojan, das Dukat bei sich trägt, verbrennt. ( ) Ende der Reise Während Dukat nun mit den Pah-Geistern in den Feuerhöhlen gefangen ist und dort die Ewigkeit verbringen wird, landet Sisko bei den Propheten. Sarah teilt Benjamin mit, dass seine Aufgabe nun erfüllt ist und die Pah-Geister durch die Vernichtung des Buches des Kosst Amojan nicht mehr befreit werden können. Er muss sich nun ausruhen. Allerdings nicht auf Deep Space 9, sondern bei ihnen, im himmlischen Tempel. Sisko berichtet Kasidy in einer Vision, dass er noch vieles von den Propheten lernen muss. Er verspricht aber zurückzukommen. Vielleicht in einem Jahr, vielleicht aber auch gestern. ( ) Involviert Pah-Geister Um die Pah-Geister zu befreien, benötigt es ein Ritual, das nur durch die Kai von Bajor vollzogen werden kann, da sie die Einzige ist, die aus dem Buch des Kosst Amojan lesen kann. Keinem anderen ist das gestattet. Allerdings setzen die Pah-Geister in Wirklichkeit auf einen ganz anderen Vertreter. Sie rekrutieren Dukat als denjenigen, der sie endgültig befreien kann. Doch trotz seiner neuen Fähigkeiten gelingt es ihm nicht, den Abgesandten der Propheten zu stoppen und Sisko kann die Pah-Geister durch die Vernichtung des Buches für alle Zeiten in den Feuerhöhlen einsperren. Propheten Die Propheten bereiten Benjamin Sisko, ihren Abgesandten, sieben Jahre lang auf seine Aufgabe vor. Sie würden vernichtet werden, würden die Pah-Geister aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit. Doch Sisko kann dies verhindern. Am Ende bleibt Sisko bei den Propheten, um sich auszuruhen und von ihnen zu lernen. Gul Dukat Dukat ist den Pah-Geistern seit einiger Zeit treu ergeben. Er lässt sich von ihnen einspannen, sie zu befreien. Ihm ist jedes Mittel recht, sein Ziel zu erreichen und so gibt er sich selbst als Bajoraner aus, um die Kai zu verführen, da er auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen ist. Vertraut er Winn zuerst noch, so misstraut er ihr, nachdem ihr bekannt ist, wer er wirklich ist, mehr und mehr. Dabei macht er auch den Fehler, das Buch des Kosst Amojan, das nicht für seine Augen bestimmt ist, zu lesen. Er wird daraufhin mit Blindheit bestraft, doch die Pah-Geister vergeben ihm schnell. Es stellt sich nun heraus, dass er als der Befreier der Pah-Geister vorgesehen ist. Der Abgesandte der Propheten kann dies jedoch verhindern und Dukat durch die Vernichtung des Buches des Kosst Amojan gemeinsam mit den Pah-Geistern für immer in die Feuerhöhlen sperren. Anjohl Tennan Der ursprüngliche Anjohl Tennan kommt zur Zeit der cardassianischen Besatzung von Bajor um. Um das Vertrauen von Winn zu erschleichen, nimmt Gul Dukat den Namen des Mannes an und lässt sich durch einen chirurgischen Eingriff in einen Bajoraner verwandeln. Er stellt sich als Bauer aus Relliketh vor. Durch sein Wissen über die Besetzung Bajors kann er die Kai schnell überzeugen, dass es Schicksal ist, was beide zusammen bringt. Erst als Solbor seine wahre Identität herausfindet, fliegt die Lüge auf. Doch Winn ist bereits so sehr an die Pah-Geister gebunden, dass sie nicht zurück will und selbst eine Zusammenarbeit mit einem Kriegsverbrecher akzeptiert. Kai Winn Machterhalt, Ehrgeiz und Eifersucht sind die treibenden Kräfte in Winns Leben. Das ist auch ihr selbst bewusst. Die Propheten selbst sprechen nie zu ihr. Doch dafür ist sie ein dankbares Werkzeug der Pah-Geister. Sie verführen die Kai und bringen sie dazu, den Weg der Propheten zu verlassen und sich ihnen anzuschließen. Für die Macht tut sie alles. Sie verrät sogar ihr eigenes Volk und ihre Götter. Durch diesen Machthunger wird sie selbst blind für die Realität. Sie merkt nicht, dass sie von den Pah-Geistern nur benutzt wird. Da sie die einzige ist, die das Buch des Kosst Amojan lesen kann, wird sie benötigt. Doch am Ende entscheiden sich die Pah-Geister für ihren treuen Diener Dukat. Winn erkennt das zu spät und wird von den Pah-Geistern einfach verbrannt. Ein Schicksal, das sie für das ganze Universum vorgesehen haben. Benjamin Sisko Sisko kommt als gebrochener Mann nach Bajor und wird dort der Abgesandte der Propheten. Eine Rolle, die er lange nicht akzeptiert. Doch mit jedem Schritt bereiten die Propheten ihn mehr und mehr auf sein Schicksal vor. Allerdings hat er auch seinen eigenen Kopf und folgt nicht immer dem Willen der Propheten. Das hat zum einen den Tod von Jadzia Dax zur Folge, zum anderen heiratet er später Kasidy Yates. Doch er kann die Zeit mit seiner neuen Frau nicht lange genießen. Letztendlich muss er sich mit seinem Schicksal selbst auseinandersetzen und auf diesem Wege kann ihn Kasidy nicht begleiten. Er muss Dukat mit allen Mitteln aufhalten. Auch wenn er sich dabei selbst opfert und in die Feuerhöhlen fällt. Sisko wird allerdings von den Propheten gerettet und bleibt bei ihnen. Aber er wird zurückkommen. Zitate ( ) ( ) ( ) Quellen * DS9 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Referenzen Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Bajoranisch en:Restoration of Bajor